mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of Genshiken chapters
, as released by Del Rey Manga on April 26, 2005 in North America.]] This is a '''list of volumes and chapters' of the manga series Genshiken, by Kio Shimoku. The series is published in Japan by Kodansha and in English for the North American market by Del Rey Manga. In Japan, the series was serialized from June 2002 to June 2006 in Afternoon magazine, and reprinted in nine collected volumes released between December 2002 and December 2006. The English version, translated by David Ury, was released between April 2005 and November 2007. Genshiken follows the everyday lives of a college club for otaku, Shiiou University's , or just "Genshiken" for short. The story begins in Spring 2002 with the character Kanji Sasahara's discovery of the club as a freshman, and progresses until his graduation in March 2006. This timeframe is roughly contemporaneous with the comic's original serialization. Story dates are established periodically by background evidence in the manga, such as calendars, as well as through cyclical events such as school fairs, graduations, and the Summer and Winter "Comic Festival" (Comifes), which precisely mirrors the real-life Comic Market. These dates provide a contextual basis not only for the characters' progression through college, but also the particular era which the characters inhabit, whose iteration of otaku culture the Genshiken manga is a commentary upon. In much the same way, the anime adaptation is considerably more vague about when the series takes place, allowing it to reference more recent developments in the subculture that had not yet taken place at the time of the manga's original publication. The collected volumes generally have six chapters each. Additionally, each volume contains between-chapter interludes with regards to an otaku-specific topic. This can range from the characters discussing the best moments in the Kujibiki Unbalance anime (a show within a show for the series) in volume four, Tanaka's construction of a figure from scratch in volume six, or reviewing character designs for the newer Kujibiki Unbalance adaptation in volume eight. Although these side-bits do not often pertain directly to the plot of the volume, they provide additional commentary on particular elements of fandom as well as the characters themselves, while further establishing a sense of reality for the world the characters inhabit. List of volumes | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-321144-3 | LicensedRelDate = April 26, 2005 | LicensedISBN = 978-0-345-48169-6 | ChapterListCol1 = * 1. * 2. * 3. * 4. * 5. * 6. * Bonus Manga: | ChapterListCol2 = ;Story Date * 1. Spring 2002Unclear within the chapter itself, but cemented by the date of chapter 5. * 2. Spring 2002 * 3. Uncertain * 4. Uncertain * 5. 11 August 2002The third day of Comifes 62. * 6. Late August - Early September 2002 * Bonus: Spring 2002Some time prior to the first chapter of the manga. | Summary = }} * 8. * 9. * 10. * 11. * 12. * Bonus: | ChapterListCol2 = ;Story date * 7. October 2002 * 8. November 2002While the club is to be eliminated "by the end of December," the planning board in the background on page 44 shows the days of the month falling on the same weekdays as November 2002. * 9. 29/30 December 2002Comiket 63 was held from 28-30 December 2002. Since Ohno went to Comifes the day before with Tanaka, it cannot be the first day, but it is unclear whether it is the second or third day. * 10. January/February 2003Madarame's hand is still in a cast, so the "two months" of required healing time have not yet fully elapsed since the end of december. * 11. March 2003Madarame's hand is no longer in its cast. * 12. Spring 2003 * Bonus: N/A | Summary = }} * 14. * 15. * 16. * 17. * 18. * Bonus:This two-page comic was originally featured in "Mini Afternoon", a sample booklet distributed to bookstores as part of Kodansha's "Afternoon KC Festival 2003" promotion. | ChapterListCol2 = ;Story date * 13. Spring 2003 * 14. Uncertain * 15. Early Summer 2003 * 16. Mid-August 200315-17 August, though it isn't entirely clear which day they go. * 17. Late August / Early September 2003 * 18. September 2003 * Bonus: Uncertain | Summary = }} * 20. * 21. * 22. * 23. * 24. * Bonus: | ChapterListCol2 = ;Story date * 29. Fall 2003 * 20. Late Fall 2003 * 21. Late 2003 - 30 December 2003The end of the chapter, at least, takes place on the third day of Comifes 65, the last Tuesday of December 2003. * 22. Early - Late January 2004The chapter goes until Sasahara submits his application for Comifes 66 (which has to be prior to the deadline in mid-February). The narration states that the Comifes arc will resume five months later, which happens to be the end of June. * 23. February/March 2004 * 24. Spring 2004It is a new academic year, and hence recruiting time for student organizations. * Bonus: UncertainSome time after Takayanagi's comment in chapter 24 that the Manga Society girls already hate the Genshiken girls. | Summary = }} * 26. * 27. * 28. * 29. * 30. * Special Record: | ChapterListCol2 = ;Story date * 25. Spring 2004Not long after Ogiue joins, in the previous chapter. * 26. Spring 2004 * 27. Late June 2004 * 28. 24 July - 15 August 2004The dates are referenced at the beginning and end of the chapter; the date of the event itself matches the real-life dates of Comiket 66. * 29. 15 August 2004 (morning)Direct continuation of the previous chapter. * 30. 15 August 2004 (afternoon/evening) * Special: 15 August 2004 (evening)Saki is reading the dōjinshi at the after-party, and is "totally offended". | Summary = }} * 32. * 33. * 34. * 35. * 36. * Bonus: | ChapterListCol2 = ;Story date * 31. Uncertain * 32. Uncertain * 33. 29 December 2004The first day of Comiket 67, held on the last Wednesday and Thursday in December 2004. * 34. January / Early February 2005Has to be prior to mid-February, because Ogiue is applying to the Summer Comifes. * 35. Mid-February 2005Keiko is taking Shiiou's entrance exams, and Chuo University's entrance exams take place in mid-February. * 36. March 2005 * Bonus: same day (evening) | Summary = }} * 38. * 39. * 40. * 41. * 42. * 43. * Super-Sexy Bonus Manga: | ChapterListCol2 = ;Story date * 37. Spring 2005The Spring student club fair of the year. * 38. Uncertain * 39. Uncertain * 40. Uncertain - August 2005The chapter begins some time before Comifes, and ends with the arrival of Angela and Sue several days prior. * 41. 13 August 2005The second day of Comifes 68; Ogiue remarks that they'll be back "tomorrow" with Angela and Sue, which is referenced as the third day of the convention in the next chapter. * 42. 14 August - Early September 2005The chapter begins on the third day of Comifes 68, and ends some time in September (as per Keiko's comment). * 43. 9 September 2005Established from the date of Ogiue's SMS two days later. * Bonus: 9 September (evening) | Summary = }} * Bonus Pages: * 45. * 46. * 47. * 48.Did not appear in the original serialization. * 49. . | ChapterListCol2 = ;Story date * 44. Spring 2000 / 9 September 2005The flashback is "five years ago," in the Spring of Ogiue's third year of junior high school (i.e. 9th Grade in the US school system). * Bonus Pages: 9 September 2005Presumably just prior to Ogiue talking about her past with the other girls. * 45. 10 September 2005The next day after chapter 44. * 46. 10 - 11 September 2005Direct continuation of the previous chapter; the date of 11 September at the end is given in Ogiue's SMS. * 47. 12 - 19(?) September 2005Begins the day after the end of the previous chapter; later, Madarame mentions he hasn't seen her since the trip, about a week ago. * 48. Uncertain * 49. October 2005The fall student festival at Shiiou University. | Summary = }} * 51. * 52. * 53.Originally serialized as chapter 48, with the first six pages of chapter 50, "Alone with Susie". * 54.Originally serialized as chapter 49. * 55.Originally serialized as chapter 50. * End-of-Volume Special Bonus: | ChapterListCol2 = ;Story date * 50. 29/30 December 2005Comiket 69 took place over these two days in December 2005. It is not clear which day they attend. * 51. 31 December 2005 - 1 January 2006The chapter takes place on New Year's Eve and they return the next morning. * 52. uncertain * 53. uncertain * 54. March 2006A calendar with a Friday 31st is shown (p.129). March was the only month of 2006 to have such a date. * 55. March - April 2006 * Bonus: March 2006 | Summary = }} Chapters not collected in tankōbon format The following chapters have not yet been collected in a tankōbon volume. Commemorative one-shot special in Japanese "Genshiken 2" DVD box-set. References and notes Genshiken